


Withdrawal

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: sexy bath time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ken doesn't know what to think about Jogress Evolution.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Body share  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Truthfully the first time it happened, Ken couldn't stop shivering. Ever since he had shed his Kaiser side and subtly joined the forces of good, he had a hard time getting warm. The cold had always been a part of him and to give up something that had been a safety net for him, was hard. He didn't want to get vulnerable, he didn't want to be forgiven. He just wanted to fade away while doing good. Sacrifice is what most people would label that feeling. 

But to have Daisuke force himself into Ken's personal space and pretty much bully him into friendship, was weird. It made him ache, even more so when he and Daisuke were so in sync that their digimon fused together. Daisuke was so warm that it burned, that utter trust in him was almost disgusting. 

Ken briskly made his way out of the digital world, Wormmon in his arms as he mindlessly followed his usual way home. His hands trembled as his body recovered from the separation of his and Daisuke's jogress evolution. It was so intense just feeling Daisuke's heartbeat and soul be in tune with Ken's. He really wanted to get into bed and just close his eyes from how exhausted he was. Glancing down at Wormmon, who was dozing off, Ken smiled. His little partner was so impressive while his human was suffering. 

His parents weren't home so it was easy to toe off his shoes and slip quietly into his room, setting down Wormmon as he eyed his closet. He was tired but a bath did sound nice as he grabbed a towel, closing the door softly behind him. He threw his clothes off his body and into the hamper, not folding them like he usual did. He sighed as he eyed his body, not wanting to wash himself but he did not want to sit in his own filth in the tub. 

The water felt cold against his body, even though he had made sure it was on the warm side. He didn't bother turning up the heat and scrubbed his body, watching the tub fill with hot water. He almost wished he had some bath salts or something relaxing to breathe in and try to ignore the hole in him but he wasn't like Daisuke who spent his money on frivolous things. 

Ken breathed in deeply and got into the tub, hissing at the almost scalding water. His body quivered as it adjusted to the temperature, reminding him of how hot Daisuke had been, how different his soul had been from Ken's. It was a harsh but not sad experience that had Ken's hands clutch at his chest. It was weird to think how much he wanted Daisuke right now, his arms wrapped Ken. If Ken concentrated hard enough, he could still feel Daisuke's heartbeat, faintly but still in the background. 

His toes curled from the heat, his head leaning back as he wondered what it would feel like to share one body with Daisuke, just like V-mon and Wormmon did. How would their hair look like or even their eyes? Daisuke had such vibrant eyes when he was excited and Ken thought it was cute. How would it feel to have such kindness and courage all the time instead of wishing for more? 

It would be amazing. 

Ken brought his fingers up to his mouth, caressing his lips as his eyes closed. When would be the next time they needed to jogress evolve? Would it be just as intense? It was a scary thought but as Ken rose from his bath, the cold air causing goosebumps on his skin, he knew that Daisuke wouldn't make it easy for him and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
